


[HQ][双宫北][架空设定]怪物的生贽[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·含有角名银·短篇完结，但番外还没写诶嘿·原作背景+意外事件导致的架空世界观·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	[HQ][双宫北][架空设定]怪物的生贽[END]

序 历史读物

……并于当月17日在马尔维纳斯群岛进行了人类第一次的净弹（Clean Bomb）爆炸。  
与臭名昭著的脏弹（Dirty Bomb）相反，净弹并不会造成污染。它仅仅针对有机生命体本身。  
净弹这个名称的起源向来众说纷纭。其中有一种广为流传的说法是，净弹的“干净”，指的是它是生命清除机，能将有机生命体全部清除「干净」。  
在那一天，濒于毁灭的马尔维纳斯群岛终于成为了真正的「空白」区域——生命的「空白」。  
根据事后统计，死于净弹爆炸的人数约为三百人，和第二次马岛战争的伤亡人数相比不值一提。但在净弹下蒸发的三百多条人命还有其他数不清的生灵，仅仅是净弹带来的最直接也是最轻微的损害。  
下令发射这枚弹头的决策者并没有想到，这颗炸弹将以前所未有的方式改变人类的世界，其影响甚至比「小男孩」和「胖子」带来的后果更为恐怖。  
是的，就像现在的孩子们学到的第一堂课上所讲的那样，「净弹在精神和物质的隔离墙上炸开了一条裂缝」。  
没有人知道那一条裂缝会不会继续扩大，至少现在的我们无从得知。  
在净弹爆炸的一小时后，第二次马岛战争便宣告终结。就像第一次世界大战结束后的人们认为那场战争就是“所有战争的终结”一样，当时的人们深信世界再度取回和平。但是，这一次，短暂的和平甚至没能持续到足够令一代人长大的时间。  
后来的人们，也就是现在的我们，面临着一场前所未有的战争。一切仿佛回到了霍布斯在『利维坦』里所设想的人在自然状态下的紧张处境，是「所有人对所有人的战争」。  
在东方，我们的对手更多地被称为「怪物」。在西方，我们的对手更多地被称为「恶魔」。  
无论用怎样的名字来称呼，他们有着同样的本质。  
他们是我们头脑中的魔鬼。  
他们就是我们，他们是我们欲望的化身。他们以人类的身份降生，以人类的身份成长，以人类的身份生活。但是，终有一日，他们将只为他们被赋予的欲望而生。  
这就是怪物，这就是恶魔。

壹 银岛 结

「新人银岛结，奉黑须总长的命令，来特别对策部编号1117分队报……啊好痛！」  
银岛第十一次咬到了舌头。  
明明只是想给新队长留下一个好印象才反复练习的，可不知道为啥一次都没能成功说完整句。  
「哈。」  
背后传来一声轻笑，吓得他立刻跳起来转身180°。  
「你……请问您是？」  
被吓到的人难免有点恼怒，不过在看清楚对方制服的瞬间他立刻改换敬语，还好这次没有再要到舌头。  
「大概是你之后的同事吧。」  
不速之客慵懒地说，细细的眼睛几乎眯成了一条缝。  
银岛想问那个人是什么时候过来的但不敢。对方却像读懂了他的心思似地说。  
「我在你第一次咬到舌头之前就在这里了哦。」  
「呜！」  
「其实也没关系。」  
来者慢悠悠伸了个懒腰，露出了挂在胸前的姓名牌，上面用红字标记的名字是「角名 伦太郎」  
这个名字有一种奇怪的熟悉感，但他翻遍脑海也找不出任何记忆。  
「一来呢，是看你练习得那么认真，不忍心打搅你。二来呢，是你报道的时间还没到，现在就算过去也是徒劳，没准还因为撞到什么不该知道的东西而产生PTSD，那样就不好了。啊对了，作为友好的表示，再附赠你一个忠告：姓名牌要挂好哦。」  
角名用手指敲了敲姓名牌，说。  
银岛被对方说得一头雾水，但还是下意识地跟了上去。早晨的阳光灿烂到有些刺眼，他不得不眯起眼睛。心底有一股熟悉的感觉油然而生，但他知道这是他第一次来这个分队的办公地点。  
「队长的办公室，兼寝室，就在这边。」  
刚进门，角名就给他指了个方向。  
「这片区域都是队长的办公区，没事少去，相信我，如果你撞破了什么不该看的东西绝对是你比较尴尬。」  
角名说，笑得像只狐狸。  
「我要是你就走慢点，他们可能还没办完事儿呢。」  
银岛本来想跟对方道个谢，可转头的功夫角名就消失不见了。这里可能有什么秘密通道吧，他很快就想通了。深呼吸几次，银岛告诫自己要谨慎再谨慎，别给前辈们惹麻烦。特别对策部队本来就是秘密多多的地方，北队那边有什么不方便告诉别人的隐秘也很正常——  
但是——  
他真的没想到——  
「嗯？还没进去么？」  
他在队长办公室的门外正坐一小时后，角名问他。  
「长官在里面忙，我不敢打扰。」  
引导正襟危坐。  
「啊哈，你竟然一点也不惊讶，真没想到。」  
角名做出一副侧耳倾听的样子，银岛觉得对方可能是有点耳背。虽说隔着一道门，可里面的声响再大一点就能把门撞破了，根本没必要歪头去听啊。  
「长官这样做一定是有道理的！」  
「哇，真是个好孩子哦，给你鼓掌。」  
角名轻飘飘地拍了两下手，又像突然领悟什么似的，问。  
「你觉得队长在做什么呀？」  
「搏击训练呀！」  
这么简单的问题居然还要问，银岛觉得对方不是脑子有点不好用就是在戏弄自己。  
「哈啊——是啊，搏击训练，还挺激烈啊。」  
角名拖长声音说，这次银岛确认对方确实是在戏弄自己。  
「敲个门吧，彰显一下你的存在感，很快就会有人来开门的。」  
角名一边说一边敲了敲门。他还来不及阻止，对方已经敲完门并且「噗」地一下消失不见了。  
「请稍等。」  
门内传来应该是队长的稳重声音，夹杂着另外两个男人粗重的喘息。  
就像角名说的那样，门很快就打开了。银岛很有精神地向长官问好，第一次顺畅地说出了自我介绍。分队的队长是一位看起来稳重可靠的前辈，名叫北信介。这个名字听起来很亲切，虽然对方看样子蛮严格的，不太像个亲切的人。  
房间里飘荡着一股奇怪的味道，不过开窗通风后很快就消失了。银岛能看出来办公室原本的布置整洁有序，也能看出来里面被刚才的搏击训练弄得乱成一团，唯独桌上的几瓶药水还能排列整齐。被撞得歪七扭八的组合沙发上有两个人。银岛一直觉得自己的体格锻炼得不错，可那两个人看起来比他还要矫健有力。两个人长得很像，最大的区别是一个金发一个银发，一个躺在沙发上翘着腿，一个坐得还算端正。他们衣衫不整，大概是在刚才的搏击训练里扯坏的。  
虽说队长的脖子上手腕上有红痕有青青紫紫的伤痕，不过制服穿得整齐，可能是占上风的那一方。  
「你的指导者是尾白阿兰。如果有什么不明白的也可以向副队长大耳练请教，他精通政策法规和文案工作。他们都是热心的人，而且很熟悉关于『特别对策』的处置和应对措施。」  
北先生对他说道。那个人拿着一个黑色的记事簿，左手握着，不时翻看。  
「那北先生呢？我一直很仰慕北先生，听说您是最强——」  
「我有其他负责的事项。」  
「是什么呀？我希望能帮上北先生的忙——」  
「他负责我们。」  
银发的男人说，就像谈论着自己的东西。金发的男人一跃而起，走到北先生背后，硬是把那个人拖进自己怀里。他们的姓名牌胡乱插在外套的兜里，露出了上方的一角。这两个人的姓氏相同，都是「宫」，是和角名一样的红字。  
「感谢你的信任，不过……正如治所说的，我的工作职责是负责他们，恐怕没有余力再给予你合适的指导。」  
北信介朝他伸出右手，他立刻激动地和自己尊敬的人握了握手。金发的男人发出不加掩饰的咋舌声，但他一点也不在意。  
「这位是宫侑，这位是宫治。等到正式工作开始之后，你会对他们留下深刻的印象。其他的情况阿兰和练会为你介绍，欢迎回……欢迎来到特别对策部编号1117分队，银岛结。」  
用这番话，北信介终结了和他的第一次会面。  
银岛当然明白能力越大责任越大的道理，能和自己尊敬的人搭上话他已经心满意足了。北先生那么忙，他知趣地立刻告辞。他的指导员已经在门外等候他了，一张憨厚的脸上挂着憨厚的笑容，胸前挂着「尾白 阿兰」的姓名牌，黑色字体。  
他知道自己和北队长早晚有再次见面的机会，所以也不怎么样遗憾，只是没想到那机会来得这么快。  
在他和队长告辞的十分钟后就来了紧急任务。原本笑容可掬的前辈们脸上立刻换了一副表情，就像出鞘的利刃。北先生从办公室里快步走出来，一边走一边披上上衣，宫侑和宫治跟在身后。认识不过五分钟就让他喊自己「阿兰」的尾白前辈表情凝重，嘱咐他先留守在这边，多加小心。  
「阿兰，带银岛一起去现场。是正式的工作，越早熟悉越好。练，开武器库，大家整理好装备，五分钟后出发。」  
队长把一切安排得井然有序，然后整个分队的人就像一部高效率的机器一样转动起来。银岛跟着前辈们跑得脚下生风，最后只用了三分钟就集合完毕。武器库里有几乎一切人类能想象到的武器。但他在参加培训的时候就学到过，为了避免滥伤无辜，特别对策部使用的武器以轻武器为主。  
毕竟，他们真正的「武器」并非火器。

净弹爆炸后的第十年，对「怪物」特别对策部区里了基本应对方针，即，用「怪物」歼灭「怪物」。又经过将近十年的实践，这一方针已然趋近成熟。  
由「人类」与「怪物」缔结以血换血的「血之契约」。  
「血之契约」以「等价交换」为原则，本质上是一种非常简单的交换，也就是等比例的「支配」。  
如果人类想要支配怪物10%的能力，就要让渡自己的10%的身体与灵魂的支配权。  
如果人类想要支配怪物100%的能力，那么自己的全部身体与灵魂也会受到怪物的支配。  
不过，相比人与人之间尔虞我诈的契约，「血之契约」显得简单而有效。  
至少，在100%相互支配的契约里，要做到同归于尽并不难。  
缔结「血之契约」的人类通称「契约者」，但除了官方文件很少有人使用这个名字。在东方，与「怪物」缔结契约的人被称为「生贽」，在西方，与「魔鬼」缔结契约的人被称为「祭品」。  
在特别对策部，每一支分队都至少有一名「契约者」。编号1117分队的「契约者」正是北信介。即使在怪胎扎堆群魔乱舞的特别对策部，北信介依然堪称有名人。  
因为他同时和一对强大的孪生怪物缔约了契约。

银岛曾经无数次设想自己第一次来到现场的样子，有些很帅气，有些很失败，但他没想到自己在厕所里吐过了最初的几分钟。  
「没事，新人都是这样过来的，习惯了就好。」  
阿兰拍着他的背，安慰道。  
他吐过之后觉得嘴里又酸又臭，嗓子眼儿还火辣辣地疼。为了不弄脏自己的领带和胸牌，他把这两样东西通通解下来塞进裤兜里。  
「你是要休息一下，还是回现场继续？信介那边快开始了。」  
他的指导者很体贴，可银岛来这里不是为了当一个被娇惯的下属。  
「我去。」  
他说，使劲漱了漱口。  
「我觉得我没事，多适应适应就习惯了。」  
银岛强撑着说。  
但是血腥味会让人反胃是生理反应，到底能不能习惯呢？就算不能习惯，也要用毅力撑下去。  
在正式成为队员之前，银岛一直很憧憬北先生的战斗，在他的脑补中那应该是既强大又优雅的战斗。但是，站在浓烈的血腥味里，他的注意力全部被「如何才能撑住不要呕吐」吸引走了。  
「银岛，拔枪。」  
大耳先生冷静地对他说。  
他下意识地拔出枪，枪口朝向藏有怪物的大楼。  
「对准我的太阳穴。如果我做出任何伤人的举动，不要犹豫，立刻开枪。」  
北先生同样冷静地对他说。那本黑色的记事簿被对方静静地抓在手里。  
「你的射击成绩很优秀，我相信你。」  
「照信介说的做，银。」  
他的指导者对他说。  
银岛本能地执行了长官们的命令，可他的心被疑惑填满了。不止是他，大耳先生和阿兰也掏出手枪，枪口近距离指着北先生的头。  
「好过分呀！」  
宫侑气呼呼地喊道。银岛知道这家伙是个素行不良的怪物，可偏偏是对方喊出了他的心声，让他觉得对方或许也不那么坏。  
「我们不会把北先生搞坏的。」  
宫治说。  
「虽然我们很想那样做就是了！」  
宫侑说。  
听完那对孪生子的一番话，银岛觉得自己果然错了，怪物就是怪物，对人类心怀不轨是怪物的共有属性。  
「开始吧，侑，治。」  
北信介及时制止了双子怪物的多余发言。  
银岛看到宫侑和宫治张仰天长啸，变成巨大的妖狐，朝着队长咬了下去。  
开始得很快。  
结束得也很快。  
银岛的手不爱出汗，但他觉得自己紧张得手心冒汗。北先生的眼睛茫然无神地望向四周，好在几秒钟后就恢复了神采。  
恢复后北先生做的第一件事，就是以最快的速度翻看手中的记事簿。  
「练。」  
北信介望向大耳先生的胸口，说。  
「是我。」  
「阿兰。」  
北信介望向阿兰的胸口，说。  
「没错！」  
队长像是点名似地叫出了两位前辈的名字，两位前辈明显松了一口气，收起了枪。银岛也赶紧收好枪，想过去扶队长一把。但他刚往前走一步，队长就往后退了一步，盯着最后记事簿靠后的一页看了看，保持距离打量着他。  
「你是谁？」  
北信介问他，看他的目光就像他是个陌生人。

支配「怪物」是需要付出代价的，这也算是「等价交换」的一部分。  
支配的时间越久，使用的力量越多，价格就越昂贵。在百分百使用怪物力量的情况下，怪物也可以百分百按照自己的喜好从契约者那里取走对应数量的报酬。  
一般来讲，怪物喜欢灵魂胜过肉体。  
当然，由于支配是相互的，多数情况下，不想和生贽同归于尽的怪物都懂得适可而止，要取走的部分也会和生贽达成约定俗成的共识。  
「怪物」宫侑和宫治从北信介那里取走的「代价」，是北信介的「记忆」。  
这件事在1117分队里算不上是秘密。

「银！姓名牌！」  
阿兰拍了拍他的后背，说。银岛这时候才想起自己把领带和姓名牌都收了起来，急急忙忙取出来戴好。  
「抱歉，银岛。」  
队长扫了一眼他胸口的黑字姓名牌，合上记事簿，说。  
「没、没关系！」  
银岛觉得自己的脑子里乱糟糟的，就像有一百万只蜜蜂嗡嗡叫，一直叫到他们平安返回办公地点都没停。就像之前他知道的那样，文案工作都由副队长大耳先生负责。队长走进门还没来得及说上两句话，就被宫治，啊，不对，是金发的那个，就被宫侑拦腰抱起，宫治紧跟其后，冲进队长的办公室还把门给反锁了。  
「就算是搏击训练也没必要这么着急吧？」  
他压低声音嘀咕道。  
「就是很急啊，毕竟侑是个急性子。」  
神出鬼没的声音，神出鬼没的角名。  
怎么说也是考到了队员资格的人，银岛不认为自己是个蠢货。虽说教材上只写着「各个分队将依照自己的情况对参与工作的人类与怪物进行区分」，不过都到现在了，他当然能够分辨出1117分队的人类和怪物——黑字的是人类，红字的是怪物。  
所以宫兄弟和角名是「怪物」。  
银岛觉得自己应该站在人类立场上谴责一下这个喜欢捉弄人的怪物，但不知为何他又微妙地觉得自己没有那样的立场。一时之间他尴尬得不知道说些什么，反而是角名往他手里塞了一张卡片。  
「你看看，是不是很形象啊？」  
明知道对方不怀好意，他就是抑制不住自己的好奇心。抓过卡片一看，一面是夏日烟花，另一面是圣诞树。卡通的造型，鲜艳的色彩，看起来仿佛儿童涂鸦一般安全无害。但他仔细看了三秒就不由自主地冲向厕所。  
这两张图就像是对杀戮现场的恶意描绘。  
爪牙狞恶的妖狐。  
像烟花大会一样炸裂的肉体。  
散落的尸块在树上结出血肉花。  
太过夸张，太过鲜艳，比起现实更像是虚假的幻象。  
直到下班之前银岛都觉得有点反胃，拒绝再和角名搭话。但他没有丢掉那张卡片，入睡前还翻来覆去看了几遍。  
他依然觉得有点想吐，睡梦中却朦朦胧胧梦到了点不一样的东西。他好像看到了真正的烟花大会和真正的圣诞树，又在彩色的光芒中看到了角名狐狸似的脸。  
「我们以前是不是在哪里见过？」  
次日，他一反常态地主动和角名搭话。  
角名眯了眯眼睛，神情像极了他梦中的模样。  
「没有那种事情。」  
对方顿了顿，又重复了一遍。  
「没有那种事情，我保证。」

贰 尾白 阿兰

「信介，你能不能别这样？」  
阿兰看到好友的动作停滞了一秒，一颗水珠从针头滚落。  
「口服也可以，不过还是静脉注射比较好。可以更好地控制药量，见效快。」  
北认真地回答。  
「不，我说的不是这个意思，我说的是……」  
阿兰捂住脸，跌坐回沙发上。  
「好吧我不说了，我知道答案肯定是不行。」  
「谢谢。」  
北笑了笑，熟练地将细如毛发的针尖刺入静脉，慢慢推动注射器。无色的药剂就这样无声注入北的体内。阿兰知道那是处方药，也知道北摄取药物的行为是总部批准过的，但是——  
「那种药可不是什么好东西。」  
「药只是药而已。即使会对身体造成一定程度上的不良影响，也是必要范围内的伤害。」  
北轻声说，把一次性针管丢进了垃圾分类箱。  
「好啦好啦，阿兰君可以走了！」  
宫侑自来熟似地推着他的后背，要不是他的力气够大还真会被这小子推出去。  
「北先生，这些药瓶我可以拿去丢掉了吧？」  
宫治说，抱起之前北整整齐齐排在桌子上的药瓶，作势就要往垃圾分类箱里丢。  
「不行。」  
北说，宫治立刻停了手，老老实实把药瓶排列回原来的位置。  
「为什么呀？」  
宫治垂着头，看来有点沮丧。要不是他知道这小子和宫侑本质相同，没准还真被对方骗过去了。  
「因为它们对我是必要的，就像你们一样。」  
「北前辈有我们就够了，要什么药呀！」  
宫侑立刻丢下他，冲到北信介身边，抓住耳朵而狠狠地吻了下去。  
「等一下。」  
北推开了宫侑，转头对阿兰说。  
「抱歉，阿兰，昨天的报告……还要麻烦你和练多费心。」  
「嗨，这根本算事儿！你别往心里去。那我先走啦，好好带带我们的新人。」  
阿兰故意用一种轻快的语气说道。但他的目光不由自主地落在了好友手中的那本记事簿上，心情也不由自主地沉重起来。  
没有人知道北信介被「吃掉」了多少记忆。  
询问北本人会显得既不科学又不礼貌。不科学是因为你没法从一个已经失去记忆的人口中问出他究竟失去了哪些记忆，不礼貌是因为记忆本是最为隐私不应被他人窥探之物。  
或许，设想一个最糟糕的状况，北手中的记事簿可能就是仅存的「记忆」。  
「银。」  
「是！」  
「哈哈，不必那么紧张，只是闲聊而已。」  
大耳给大家泡了茶，喝茶的时候他顺便和新人银岛聊天。虽说是个新人，他对银岛却有一种奇妙的熟悉感，就像是久别重逢一样。  
「嗯，怎么说呢，也不是紧张……」  
银岛抓了抓鼻子，说，搜肠刮肚地想找出合适的表达方式。  
「就是有一种不知道该怎么形容的感觉，好像离开家乡很久又回去，家乡已经面目全非似的。」  
听对方这样说，阿兰确信了自己的猜测。  
果然，出身自稻荷崎的人，会自然而然地聚集在这里。  
不过现在还不是谈论「稻荷崎」的时机。他转而将话题引向其他的方向。  
「最近我在家里看了个科幻片，好像还挺有意思的。简单来说就是在一个虚构的未来社会，人的意识和身体可以分离开来单独储存。人的意识就像是电子数据，身体就像个移动硬盘。」  
「嗯嗯！好像很有趣！」  
银岛很有精神地点头。  
「意识可以更换身体，身体也可以更换别人的意识。那么问题来了。以前的人习惯说一个人是灵魂和肉体的统一体，但现在二者分开了，应该怎么界定一个人？是按照灵魂认定，还是按照肉体认定？或者说得更极端一点，如果是你的亲友，但他换了个身体，或者他的身体里的意识改变了，你又应该怎么对待他吗？」  
甚至不用观众太多地思考，影片自身就将种种问题以戏剧化的方式呈现、放大。阿兰在看片的时候想起的就是他的友人。记忆到底在一个人的意识里占据了多么重要的地位？或许无法简单的数据化，但其重要性必定不容置疑。如果记忆已经变得千疮百孔，那么这个人还是原来的那个人吗？  
北对他们的态度不曾改变。  
他们对北的情谊也不会改变。  
但是，每次看到失去记忆茫然无神的友人，阿兰总会感到喉咙酸涩。北把最重要的事情都写在记事簿上了，时时更新，时时查看，几乎没有失格的表现，只是偶尔闹出点认不出新同事的小问题。  
实际上，北可能什么都不记得了。  
可能每一次都被剥夺成一张白纸，又要在短暂的时间强制自己涂抹上与之前相同的色彩。阿兰不敢想象这是什么感觉。如果是他，他可能会发疯。  
无论他和大耳再怎么商量要以平常心对待信介，他们的行为举止都变得越来越小心翼翼。  
北信介还是他们认识的那个北信介，却又好像换了一个人。  
「前辈突然这样问我我也不知道哇……真的遇到了应该会凭感觉吧！」  
「凭感觉？」  
「对！凭感觉！我不太擅长思考太复杂的东西，不过如果是我的朋友的话，无论发生了什么改变，按照自己的想法去做就好！遵循自己的心！」  
银岛拍着胸口说。  
阿兰沉默了很久，吐出了一浊气，笑了。  
「哈哈哈！说得不错，真有你的风格！」  
他一边笑，一边用力拍着银岛的后背，差点把对方拍到桌子上。明明什么问题都没有解决，他却产生了如释重负的感觉，还有一股莫名的熟悉感。  
阿兰愈发肯定，银岛以前应该也是稻荷崎的孩子。  
出身稻荷崎的孩子，随着时间的推移，会不知不觉地聚拢回这里。  
因为，1117分队的所在地，正是一度被毁灭的城镇「稻荷崎」。  
这一天过得很顺利，没有紧急任务，北不用出动，就算是再烦人的文案工作也显得轻松无比。例行公事结束后，他约银岛去附近的居酒屋开开心心地喝了一场，晚上回家更是睡了个好觉。  
他梦到了以前的事情。  
早在第一颗净弹在马岛爆炸之前，人类就研究出能够有意识地控制清明梦的方式。而随着屏障被打破，对意识领域的研究只会有增无减。现在，控制自己的梦境，特别是清明梦，几乎是一门人人可学的技术。由于天赋有别，不可能人人精通，但大多数人都有过成功控制自己梦境的经历。而其中最容易控制的一种清明梦，就是记忆的断片。  
意识世界和物质世界的屏障被打破了，换句话说，人的意识已经不再是自己私密的保险箱，而是可能会像肉体一样容易受到伤害的存在。  
虽说大多数怪物的能力不足以在梦中伤人，但控制梦境能为自己意识世界的安全加上一道锁。阿兰自认为没有太多天赋，但也努力锻炼过，在这种回忆构筑的梦境里完全能够行动自由。  
他明明能够感受到自己梦到了回忆，可他的头脑里并没有这段回忆存在的痕迹。  
梦里稻荷崎的生活平静而融洽。一座普通的城镇，一所普通的高中，一个普通的男子排球部，一群普通的男子高中生。有争吵，有打闹，一起流汗一起流泪。梦里出现的显然是他受损的记忆，大多数人面目模糊无从分辨，只有几个熟悉的朋友有着清楚的模样。这一次，银岛的脸也出现在人群中，很清晰，很显眼。然后，在一个普通的夏天，一场普通的烟花大会。后辈们吵吵闹闹的在摊位前钓气球、套圈和吃炒面，而望着他们的北信介安静得不像个高中生。  
「阿兰。」  
他的好友对他说，眼含笑意。  
「我准备向侑和治告白。」  
他并不惊讶，但梦里的他应该是相当惊讶的，跳起来的高度比烟花只低一点点。北喜欢男人，还同时喜欢两个男人，同时喜欢的还是一对孪生兄弟。无论他多么惊讶多么慌张，他的友人依然是一副波澜不惊的样子。  
「我已经决定了。」  
最后，北说道，眉毛弯弯，嘴角上扬。  
「我爱他们。」  
梦中的北似乎决定在第一朵烟花炸开的时候向那对双胞胎告白。这样做虽然很俗套但是也没什么值得挑剔的事情。因为友人的态度太过自然，要跟两兄弟告白的态度就像要吃两个饭团一样自然，回忆里的他似乎也渐渐接受了这个事实。但阿兰感到一股莫名的惶恐搅动着他的胃。不可以继续，他想。如果再继续下去，如果时间继续前进，会发生可怕的事情。  
时至今日，在他的脑海里，关于那一天发生的事件依然是一团迷雾。  
事件本身是最高机密，即使是他也只知道事件的代称——「血肉烟花」。  
听起来很像双子——也就是妖狐「怪物」——的杀戮方式。  
他的心跳过速，眼球就像要飞出眼眶似地疯狂转动。他想要快点醒来，但他醒来的没有他所希望的那么快。他还是看到了不想看到的一幕。他看到北站在双子面前，一脸认真，似乎准备说出什么，应该是告白吧。然后就在那一瞬间，血肉在夜空炸裂，如同漫天的烟花。  
尾白阿兰在凌晨四点零三分惊醒。  
他庆幸自己还能醒来。

叁 大耳 练

比起特别对策部的一线队员，大耳练更像是一个研究者。当然，因为对怪物研究的热衷而过度用眼导致的轻微近视是个惨痛的教训。作为副队长应该比队员更好地养护自己的身体和自己的武器，使之维持在最佳状态。在这一点上，他自认为远远不如北信介。  
假如时光回溯四五年，大耳绝对想不到自己会加入特别对策部。虽说那时的他还是个大学生，但未来的研究方向已经选好了，也颇得前辈和教授的赏识。那位怪物学的奠基人，也就是提出了怪物学三大定律的学者，已经有意成为他的导师。无论是同学还是师长，都很看好他，认为他在未来很可能是学术界冉冉升起的一颗新星。  
但是，就连他自己也没有想到，他没有去考研究院，而是来到了特别对策部1117分队。  
1117只是一个代号。  
特别对策部的所有分队都以数字代号命名，从一位数到五位数都有，没有人知晓其中规律。阿兰曾经和他开玩笑说，这个编号估计是随机数生成的，反正也不重要。  
确实如此。  
代号只是代号，因为每个分队真正的名字都意味着一场惨案。  
对现在的大众而言，那些惨案就像夜晚关起门来会进行的某种私密活动一样。大家都会做，大家都心照不宣，可大家都不会在公共场合高谈阔论。用数字代号代替，也不失为一种礼貌的做法。  
1117真正的名字是稻荷崎，而他们现在的办公地点曾经是稻荷神社。  
从曾经有人写道，在奥斯维辛之后，写诗是罪恶的。但他们不是犹太人，所以不可能有那么深切的体验。但是如果有人写，在净弹爆炸之后，祈祷是罪恶的，他们应该会很有共鸣。  
在他高中时代集中爆发的那些惨案，几乎都发生在宗教场所。寺庙、神社、教堂，那些承载了太多情感与愿望的地方，全部成为了不定时的炸弹。现在，凡是大规模的聚众活动，尤其是那些可能会产生剧烈情感波动的，都被视为潜在的恐怖袭击，遭到了严格的禁止，也规定了严厉的惩罚。

削减宗教场所的数量。  
参拜必须提前预约。  
根据面积大小不等，每日不得超过50至100人，只能同时容纳5到10人。  
不反对祈祷，不反对许愿，但最好独自进行。

怪物学三大定律第一条，怪物来源于人类的欲望。

「银那小子啊，非说我们也应该有个帅气的代号。」  
「有代号的分队确实很多，不过都是非官方的吧。」  
「对对，就是那种民间通称的。」  
喝茶的闲聊时间，阿兰跟他开玩笑似地抱怨道。  
「你绝对猜不到他说了啥，他说要叫『复仇者联盟』，我忍不住吐槽他说，你不怕米老鼠警告啊？」  
阿兰一边说一边笑，看起来心情不错。  
在办公室另一侧的银岛耳朵红了，角名轻轻「呵」了一声。突然走廊里响起一阵急促的脚步声，宫治跑得比宫侑还快。  
「……我要吃点心。」  
宫治说，衬衫至少还系了两个扣子，而宫侑干脆是敞胸露怀。  
在1117分队，只有宫侑和宫治经常忘记戴名牌。但他们这样做也没什么问题。北不可能忘记他们的名字或者是任何有关他们的事情，因为他们不可能吃掉任何与他们有关的记忆。  
每一个成为怪物的人类都有对应的欲望，一般是一种，或者是一种居多，辅以其他若干种。  
宫侑与宫治是「占有欲」的怪物。  
角名是「求知欲」的怪物。  
当然，以上都是他们的推断。毕竟怪物对应的欲望又不像是姓名牌牌，能够用颜色和文字清清楚楚地标在胸前。  
事实上，大多数能够与人类缔结「血之契约」的怪物都有着相对无害的欲望。宫侑和宫治的占有欲仅限于他们的契约者，而角名的求知欲更像个好奇心旺盛的人类，最多是会变成「窥私欲」，可能造成的危害和角名本人的情报处理能力相比可以说是不值一提。

怪物学三大定律第二条，欲望的强度决定了怪物的强度。

大耳练是1117分队的第二个人类成员。  
他来报道的第一天，北信介就已经在这里了，宫侑和宫治也在这里。当时他不知道角名也在，但他很快就知道了——毕竟角名最喜欢的事情是「暗中观察」。根据角名的说法，在当事人没有意识到自己被观察的时候所表露出的信息是最多的，也最能满足怪物的好奇心。  
在特殊对策部流传着一个听起来很像心灵鸡汤的「吸引力法则」，说，来到分队（也就是当年惨案的现场）的时间越早，就意味着当年发生的事情留下的影响越大。事件造成的冲击越强烈，对一个人的吸引力就越强。  
这个说法其实也有一定的道理。  
人的意识世界就像一块完整的磁铁，即使曾经被打碎，或者是在某处遗留了一部分，或迟或早也会相互吸引，让当事人不得不向其靠近。  
来到分队之后，大耳意识到自己沉迷于对怪物的研究或许正是当年那次事件的余波。研究者和特殊对策部队员的双重身份让他可以了解到很多普通人了解不到的事情。他知道的内幕比单纯的研究者和单纯的队员更多。  
发生在稻荷崎的惨案，别名「血肉烟花」。  
那是一个人类还没有适应意识世界可以与物质世界等同的时代，喜欢热热闹闹地在神社附近举办祭典。他们不知道神社有多么危险，不知道那里已经是一座蓄满精神洪水即将崩溃的堤坝。  
洪水决堤的瞬间，烟花师傅燃放的不是烟花，而是让活人——或者说同时就变成了死人——在夜空炸开。  
在场的绝大多数人——如果不是所有人的话——在精神洪流的冲刷撞击下进入了混乱状态。那种情况就像突如其来的山洪席卷了小镇，人类如同蝼蚁一般在水中起起伏伏，最后能逃得一条性命——或者说，是「保住人类的身份」——已属侥幸。幸存者几乎不记得当时发生了什么事情，因为能活下来的「人类」的已经开启了意识世界的防护，屏蔽了那些可能让自己不能再称之为人的内容。  
根据能够查找到的零星记载，惨案现场是「所有人对所有人的战争」，或者说，是「所有人对所有人的屠杀」。  
这种情况在世界各地都有发生，只是稻荷崎的孩子——补充说明，能够成为幸存者（「人类」）的大多数是青春期思维活跃的青少年——把经过忘得特别干净。  
也许单纯的人会单纯地认为自己运气好，但大耳觉得这一切很可能与1117分队的怪物有关。  
操作信息，吞吃记忆。  
1117分队的怪物是大耳所知的最强的怪物。怪物和怪物的交战如同欲望的彼此吞噬，强者吞并弱者变得更强。但根据北留下的记录，宫侑、宫治和角名一开始就很强，强得惊人。

怪物学三大定律第三条，欲望的满足意味着怪物的消亡。  
在涉及「血之契约」的情况下，这一条还有一条派生定律，即，怪物不能让生贽感到幸福。

自古以来，人类就对过度的欲望有着负面评价。在特殊的时代，过于强烈的欲望甚至可以成为引发杀身之祸的罪孽。即使在相对平和的时代，往往也会被称为「病态」。  
而怪物恰恰是在这种「非正常」的欲望中诞生的。  
这种强烈的欲望就是怪物的核心，恰如人类的「心脏」或「大脑」。  
让怪物真正消亡的手段有两种。第一种，是改变「欲望」的形态，也就是被其他怪物吞噬，原有的欲望被强行融入另一个怪物的意识世界里。第二种，是「欲望」的消失。当然也可以用外力强行消除欲望，但最有效的手段还是让怪物的原有欲望的满足。当怪物得到满足，欲望消失，意识也会坍塌，自身随之消亡。  
而当怪物与生贽缔结了「血之契约」，就共享了彼此的意识世界。互相支配的百分比越高，彼此的影响就越强烈。生贽的意识世界可以说等同是怪物的意识世界。人类精神的终极满足可以称之为幸福。对怪物而言，幸福是致命的毒素，流入的越多，就离消亡更近一步。  
所以，为了继续存在，怪物必须让生贽「不幸」。  
所以，为了能够稳定地借用契约怪物的力量，生贽不能让怪物「满足」。  
北信介在注射药物这件事情并没有刻意向任何一位同僚隐瞒。  
大耳来到这里的第一天就知道了。  
能够成为第二个回到这里的「人类」，大耳比其他人更早地回忆起一些事情，能想起来的东西也更多。  
关于稻荷崎。关于他们的高中生活。关于北信介和宫兄弟的关系。  
能在办公室里做一整天的文案工作，休息的时候跟进一下最新的研究，对大耳练来讲就是轻松快乐的一天了。他进入内网阅读了一篇最新的研究报告，作者是曾经差点成为他导师的教授，不知不觉就到了深夜。其他同事要么回家要么会宿舍休息了，但北信介的办公室始终亮着灯。里面很安静。他敲了敲门，在得到允许后进入。和他预料的一样，宫侑和宫治不在。  
「他们去消食了。」  
北信介从整齐的文件堆里抬起头，说。  
看完那篇研究报告之后，一股强烈的冲动就支配了他。这很罕见。他觉得自己必须去见北信介一面。但真的见到了本人，他突然不知道该如何开口。  
他想或许北信介早就知道了，从一开始就知道，从第一次和他一起执行任务的时候让他用枪口指着脑袋之前就知道。  
「信介，你……还爱着他们吗？」  
这是一个毫无意义的问题。爱或者不爱又有什么意义呢？怪物必须不得满足，生贽必须不幸。  
「是的，我爱他们，一如既往。」  
就像系统自动生成的程序，完成了一道，自然而然地蹦出下一道。新的问题在他的脑中弹出，但这一次他没有问题出口。  
后悔吗？  
大耳知道自己没有资格也没有立场说出这句话。当初的北信介别无选择。如果北做出了其他的选择，那么现在的他、阿兰、银岛，还有赤木和更多其他的人，可能都没法平安地站在这里。  
「我不后悔。」  
就像看穿了他的想法似的，北信介说，声音轻而坚定。  
「我从未后悔。」

怪物学三大定律的奠基人，认为现在已经到了小范围公布「第零定律」的时机。  
第零定律是，所有人都是潜在的怪物。  
就像绝对的异性恋和绝对的同性恋都不构成人群中的多数一样，如果将人类和怪物视为两极，那么大多数「人类」其实都处于在两极之间。  
随着人类对意识世界的了解和掌控，或多或少都会更趋近怪物那一极。  
也许有一天，全人类都会获得「怪物」的能力。  
但对意识世界的掌握是个循序渐进的过程，就像人类对火的使用一样。稍不留神，火灾可能反噬自身。  
至少在现阶段，人类对意识世界的掌握还有太多的危险和不确定之处，成为怪物就像成为一个精神病患者一般，充满了潜在的风险。  
大耳练当然清楚北信介有多爱宫侑和宫治。  
他甚至不敢去猜测，友人注射的药物到底是那种生贽专用的、被戏称为「抑郁症制造者」的药物，还是那种情绪不稳定的怪物专用的、被戏称为「欲望抑制器」的药物。

肆 角名 伦太郎

「你知道『血之契约』为什么被称为『血之契约』吗？」  
角名问。  
原本打哈欠打到一半的银岛硬生生把哈欠憋了回去，带着一脸「不管你在说什么反正你肯定要捉弄我」的警惕表情望着他。  
「就是……顾名思义啊！因为就是血之契约所以叫这个名字。」  
银岛毕竟是个耿直的家伙，让他彻底憋住不吭声是不可能的。  
「这里的血只是一个泛指哦，大概等同于『血泪』之类的吧。」  
「我知道啊！我知道！课本里学过啊！那是以血换血的契约！据说是很痛苦的！」  
「我说啊，你该不会以为，就是各自割开血管互相碰一下就叫以血换血吧？」  
「难道不是么！」  
「呵。」  
看着银岛十年如一日的率直表情，角名忍不住嘴角上扬。  
「你能通过特别对策部的考试，还真是不容易呀。」  
「对嘛！我当年可努力了！」  
感觉自己受到了称赞，银岛又高兴了起来。  
果然，要嘲讽这个单纯的家伙，还真不能拐弯抹角来。  
「喂，银！角名这家伙是在嘲讽你呀！」  
看不过去的阿兰喊道。  
「诶？有吗？」  
「他的意思是说……啊算了算了！你开心就好！」  
阿兰无奈地放弃了。  
没错，他的意思是，以银岛这样理所当然的误解，能通过考试真的是瞎猫撞上了死耗子。  
「『血之契约』，简单来说，就是用痛苦交换痛苦。对怪物而言，被别人操纵，不能自由地实现自己的欲望，差不多就是最痛苦的事情。既然是等价交换，那么人类的一方当然也要付出等价的痛苦。至于付出什么最痛苦，就是因人而异了。由于契约会让意识世界彼此联通，像以前那样撒谎之类的是行不通的。所以……」  
他停顿一下，望着银岛好奇的脸，说。  
「所以我绝对不会和你缔结『血之契约』。」  
他说这句话的时候银岛愣了一下，然后脸颊慢慢泛红了——不是害羞，是生气。  
「啊——好！我知道了呀！你就是看不起我！」  
银岛愤然转头，使劲敲击键盘，然后被阿兰训斥不要对公共财物泄愤。  
角名望着银岛仿佛能看到青筋的后脑勺，笑了。  
他以前也是这样笑的。他觉得自己只是普通地笑，可别人总觉得他笑得不怀好意，他也懒得解释。  
他看着银岛，就像看着记忆里自己期待的那场烟花大会。  
他知道北前辈喜欢宫侑和宫治，也知道那对双胞胎暗恋北前辈而不敢开口，从他学生时代就知道了。  
作为一个常识人，角名自认那些惊天动地惊世骇俗的事情不是他们这样普通高中生能够完成的，所以也不认为那三个人真的能够Happily Ever After。  
就算他没跟银岛提及这件事情，银岛依然会吐槽他是个悲观主义者。但角名觉得自己不是悲观主义者，只是个现实主义者罢了。当他隐隐察觉到北信介准备向那对双胞胎告白的时候，他不看好那三个人的未来，可内心又匪夷所思地雀跃起来。  
就像是，如果一件荒谬的事情能够成真，那么另一件没有这么荒谬的事情也可以成真。  
角名和自己做了一个约定。  
如果那三个人真的可以幸福地在一起，那么平安夜他也要向自己喜欢的人告白。  
毕竟喜欢上一个男人比喜欢上两个男人（还是双胞胎）正常多了，不是吗？  
但是那一天，北信介终究没有告白成功。  
角名不可能忘记发生在稻荷崎的惨案。  
因为他是「求知欲」的怪物，对资讯的渴望构成了现在的他的本质。  
实际上那一夜发生在稻荷崎的事情和发生在世界上任何一个地方的惨剧没有本质性的不同。一定要区分的话，大概是稻荷崎活下来的「人」比较多，幸存概率超过了平均值不少，但也不是最高的。  
那些幸存概率高的地方基本上都有同样的共性，即，有人与新生的「怪物」缔结了「血之契约」。  
而在稻荷崎，这个人就是北信介。  
在净弹之后，没有任何一个人能成为全人类的「救世主」。但在那一天，北信介确实拯救了稻荷崎，或者，至少是稻荷崎的一部分。  
角名曾经思考过一件事情，为什么自己成为了比较少见的不喜欢主动攻击的怪物。原因大概还是跟性格有关。他确实很喜欢搜集各种各样情报，却不是为了炫耀或是攻讦他人，而是知晓情报本身就让他觉得有趣。  
可能他不太懂得分享的快乐吧。只有比较亲近的人，他才愿意偶尔透露一些信息。毕竟，那种别人懵懵懂懂自己深谙内情的优越感让他挺快活的。即使变成怪物之后他的好奇心与日俱增，这一点依然没有改变。  
用「他人不知道的情报」来似是而非地戏弄，也还是他最喜欢的把戏。  
「北前辈……」  
「角名，我想借用你的力量。」  
那一夜，北信介望着他的眼睛，说。  
那个人望着他的目光，对待他的态度，依然和以前一模一样。  
杀戮已经结束了。  
「怪物」对「人类」的杀戮在更早之前就结束了。那时候结束的是「怪物」对「怪物」的杀戮。一对妖狐蹲坐在北信介身后，皮毛浴血，绽开的九尾如同妖异的地狱之花。  
「北前辈的『代价』是什么？」  
他问，毫不畏惧巨大妖狐血红的瞳孔。他知道变成怪物的宫侑和宫治很强，在吃掉那么多「怪物」之后只会变得更强，自己可能不够他们塞牙缝的。但不知为何，求知欲战胜了恐惧，他一点也不怕他们。  
而这个问题本身，就是北信介与他交易的「代价」。作为回报，他会按照对方的希望来使用自己的能力。  
虽说即使对方不回答他多半也会那么做，可是有点仪式感也不错嘛。  
「就像你猜的那样。」  
北信介明确地回答道。  
于是角名知道了，身为「人类」的北信介，再也不可能向宫侑和宫治告白。  
而且，从那以后，宫侑和宫治「不可以」让北信介感到幸福。  
以名为「角名伦太郎」的个体而论，对那惊变一夜必然有着诸多不满。但他或许是整个稻荷崎里不满最少的那一个。角名觉得那一夜整个稻荷崎最幸运的人就是银岛。银岛那家伙在前一天晚上被蚊子骚扰得睡不着觉，跟住在附近的前辈借了个房间呼呼大睡，告诉他等烟花大会开始再叫他。他本来想看完北前辈告白的结果再去叫银岛。可再次见到银岛的时候他已经不是「人类」了。  
银岛睡得很熟。  
或许越是单纯的人越有着不可思议的意志力吧，熟睡的银岛竟然在不知不觉间为自己构建出一道完全隔离外界的精神屏障，几乎没有被意志洪流摧毁。更幸运的是，那段日子银岛的家人刚好在国外旅行，只有他本人因为要合宿不得不留在稻荷崎。  
那一夜，北信介要求他做的是「情报屏蔽」。  
其实非常简单，就是在人体自发的自我意识保护的基础上，再多加一层遮挡，屏蔽、模糊、或者是替换掉那些可能会造成不可逆转的精神损伤的记忆。他做得很精巧。并不是那种永远删除的简单处理，而是会随着时过境迁，人精神承受力的成长，以及对追寻过去回忆的渴望程度来慢慢削减影响强度的精细操作。  
所以，即使在特别对策部的所有分队中，1117分队也是以氛围好、抗压能力强、心理健康而闻名的。每次听到其他分队的人在背后悄悄羡慕嫉妒恨，角名总会感到双倍的快乐。一方面是窥探到他人隐私的快乐，另一方面是自己的能力被认可的快乐。  
当然，还有另一种隐秘的难以言传的快乐，他不会向任何人挑明。  
他望着银岛的后脑勺。  
五分钟过去了，那个单纯的家伙的青筋差不多也该消失了。  
「银。」  
他喊了银岛一声，短短的一个音节，就像以前他们一起打球的时候大家对那家伙的称呼。  
「干嘛！」  
银岛没好气地回头嚷道。角名能看出来他对自己有所防备，但没办法，谁让银岛是个单纯到一眼就能看穿的家伙呢。他是那么耿直，就算是讨厌的人在问他话也不可能装聋作哑。  
「我啊，绝对不会和你缔结血之契约。」  
「啊！我知道啦！我知道啦——」  
银岛不耐烦地朝他挥挥手，就像要赶走一只总想吸自己血的蚊子，随机又埋头在文书工作里。  
——因为，你一定要幸福呀。  
没能等到圣诞节的怪物如此默念。

伍 宫 侑&宫 治

早餐是二十一块松饼、十片烤面包、十二块培根和两个煎蛋。  
宫侑七块松饼、三片烤面包、六块培根和一个煎蛋。  
宫治十四块松饼、七片烤面包、六块培根和一个煎蛋。  
午餐是五块鸡排、五碗米饭、三大碗沙拉、六碗猪肉味增汤。  
宫侑两块鸡排、两碗米饭、一碗沙拉、两碗猪肉味增汤。  
宫治三块鸡排、三碗米饭、两碗沙拉、四碗猪肉味增汤。  
下午茶是七个布丁、五块布朗尼和三杯奶茶。  
宫侑两个布丁、两块布朗尼、一杯奶茶。  
宫治五个布丁、三块布朗尼、两倍奶茶。  
然后，晚上吃大餐。  
开胃菜是北信介的嘴唇。  
主菜是北信介的身体。  
饮料是北信介的体液。  
「你这样做北前辈会痛的。」  
宫治说。  
「痛一点更美味呀！」  
宫侑说。  
他们和北前辈像恋人一样亲吻，像情人一样做爱。  
痛苦和快乐都是刺激性很强的调味料，他们故意倾倒很多，远远超出了必要的分量。  
精神上的痛苦，肉体上的快乐。  
怪物是一种很方便的属性。既然成为了怪物，就不再是人类，不再受到理性和道德枷锁的约束。他们可以对北信介做所有他们想做的事情，合理的不合理的，应该的不应该的，真实的不真实的。  
宫侑喜欢说，是他们杀掉了北信介的家人。  
他每次说的时候都会编造出不同的花样，时而凌迟割裂，时而开膛破肚，时而烈火焚身，或者干脆抄袭烟花师傅的做法，把活人当成烟花发射升空。他绘声绘色地形容着那些血腥的细节，仿佛一切都是他们亲身酿制的惨剧。  
而每当这种时候，宫治都会用同等残忍的快乐折磨北信介的身体。他是故意的，他故意让北信介在听到如此残酷的所作所为的同时感受到肉体上的快感。不仅是身为男性的快乐，还有被同性侵犯的快乐。不同的快乐时而此起彼伏，时而交相辉映，让那个人的肌肤尝起来咸得发甜。  
宫侑吃的次数比较多，而宫治吃的时间比较久。他们常常会为谁能多吃一点而争论，但结果往往是延长就餐时间。  
北信介的意识有多痛苦，身体就有多兴奋。  
他们想要使用哪里就使用哪里，想要开启哪里就开启哪里。他们甚至可以重塑那个人的感官系统，让对方只能感受到他们带来的痛苦和快乐。  
北信介的记忆是最后最美味的甜点，他们唯有小心翼翼地舔舐。舔掉痛苦，舔掉快乐，让那个人的记忆回溯到餐前的状态。他们做得那么仔细那么小心，就像是慢慢和北前辈十指相扣，或者是用脚趾夹住那个人抽搐的脚趾。  
他们爱着北信介，一如既往。  
但他们永远也不可能彻底地占有那个人。  
在宫侑和宫治还不是怪物的时候，或者说，在他们还不知道什么是怪物是什么的时候，他们就爱上北信介了。  
宫侑的性格很容易走极端，感情也是如此。喜欢就喜欢得要死，讨厌就讨厌得要死。同理，他认为别人也应该喜欢他就喜欢得要死，讨厌他就讨厌得要死。他内心的天平从来就没平静过，永远是在疯狂地摇摆。  
「治，你说，北前辈是不是喜欢我们呀？」  
宫侑一边吸着盒装牛乳一边说。  
宫治不假思索地把兄弟的盒装牛乳抢了过来，丢掉吸管，撕开包装，倒进喉咙里一饮而尽，然后抹了抹嘴，对着气急败坏的宫侑说。  
「这牛乳尝起来没坏啊，应该也没毒，你怎么突然就说起胡话了？」  
「你才说胡话！」  
「昨天大骂北前辈是不近人情的怪物的白痴是谁来着？反正不是我。」  
宫治把剩下的包装盒丢进垃圾桶，耸了耸肩，说。  
在宫治看来，说自己的兄弟是金鱼脑简直是侮辱金鱼。那个白痴变脸比翻书还快，可能上一秒还在自吹自擂有多少粉丝对他如痴如狂，下一秒就会臭骂尖叫的粉丝像头吵闹的母猪。宫侑常常突然对某样东西产生超乎寻常的兴趣，然后又以更快的速度将它抛之脑后。除了排球，能留到当时的幸存者为零。  
这次或许只是又一次的心血来潮吧？  
舔掉嘴角的乳沫，宫治想。然后他又舔了舔自己的嘴角。那里已经被舔干净了，可是他不自觉地舔了好几次。他突然觉得自己想尝尝北信介的味道。  
胜利的喜悦总是在赛点的一球将落而未落的时候最为高涨。对宫侑来说，走上领奖台的时候，这份快乐可能已经宣告终结。  
有人说，食物的味道总是在将吃而未吃的时候达到巅峰，但宫治不这样认为。在他看来，从自己开始吃到吃饱之间的食物才是最美味的。可惜人的食量总是有限的，就算慢慢吃也不可能变成无限的享受。  
宫侑的感情就像骤雨。  
宫治的感情就像梅雨。  
但是，事实和想象不太一样。  
他们向来对权威缺乏敬畏，对难以攻克的对手充满挑战欲。然而不知道为什么，无论是骤雨还是梅雨，一滴都没有落下。  
北信介就像神明一样。  
虽说是神明但其实也是个普通人……之类的。他们见过那个人吃饭也见过那个人上厕所，所以肯定不会把对方当成什么高高在上天威难测的至高神。但北信介就让他们觉得无懈可击，这可不是普通人能做到的事情。  
举个例子来说，如果自己这一方进攻的时候遇到了对手正面堪称完美的拦网，肯定要避其锋芒进行再调整或者想办法在其他地方找机会，把球强行传过去强行扣杀硬碰硬正面突破绝对不明智。对北信介告白就像是这样。他们什么时候都能说，但无论什么时候对方的表现都毫无破绽，强行进攻的话只会显得他们像极了白痴。  
尽管他们都觉得自己的兄弟是白痴，但绝对不承认自己是白痴，更不想表现得像个白痴。  
毕竟，像北前辈那么贤明的人应该不会喜欢白痴的。  
吃不到的东西不一定是最美味的，但一定是最引人垂涎的。不知不觉间那个人变成了宫侑的鲔鱼腹肉，宫治发球前的八秒。他们会无意识地虎视眈眈地盯着北信介颈后裸露的肌肤，又在那个人目光扫过的时候老老实实低头听训。  
在梦境中亵渎，在现实中敬畏。  
如果睡梦中发生的事情能以十分之一的比例转化为现实，那么北信介一定会因为没法从床上爬起来导致缺勤过多被退学吧。他们恣意想象着各种狂欢的掠夺的方式，兴致勃勃地彼此交流，然后在某个瞬间突然戛然而止。  
宫侑问，如果搞到手之后突然感到索然无味怎么办？  
宫治说，我怎么知道。  
他们曾经心心念念于邻家孩子的遥控车，可等父母给他们买了之后没玩两天就腻味了。他们曾经喜欢某款苏打味的棒棒糖，恨不得一天吃10根，可等暑假结束后就连再多舔一口的兴趣都没有了。  
如果北信介也像那辆遥控车或者那种棒棒糖该怎么办？  
以宫侑的性格玩腻了就一定会像丢抹布一样丢开。宫治自认为更有责任心，但本质上他也没比兄弟好多少。如果他们对北信介不再有兴趣，大概率会做出始乱终弃的行为。  
宫治一直觉得，自己没向北信介告白，一定是因为自己善待他人，不想当那种人渣。至于自己的兄弟，肯定就是怂，没别的好说。当然宫侑肯定不这么觉得。他觉得宫治就是磨磨唧唧的一点不果断，而自己呢，就是打个调整球，等待一击必杀的机会。  
喜欢这种东西，说简单也简单，说复杂也复杂。  
是购物袋里面的一盒梅干，是布丁盒子上贴着的「辛苦了，做得很好」的便签。就像是一小粒一小粒掉落在水里的糖，慢慢的，渐渐的，变成了甜美的糖水。无论是骤雨还是梅雨都变甜了。没有落下的雨水只是天空中的积雨云，又甜又软，就像蓬松的棉花糖。  
他们依然会在梦里对北信介做那些不可告人的事情，醒来之后肩并肩一边洗内裤一边恬不知耻地交流那些不可告人的快乐。但就连梦境也变甜了。他们和北信介在一起就像恋人，就像夫妻，哪怕是一起看看电视剥剥橘子聊聊天也会觉得胸口暖洋洋的。  
他们依然想看那个人被他们压榨到哭泣，但他们更想看那个人露出恍惚而幸福的表情。  
有一天，宫侑突然说了出来。宫治没有说，但他刚好也那样想。  
「好想让北前辈幸福呀。」  
这个念头萌发的刹那，他们意识到这就是爱。  
那种疯狂的占有欲，就是他们爱情的萌芽。  
想要北前辈的一切，想要北前辈所有的快乐和所有的痛苦，想要占据北前辈记忆的全部，想要成为他幸福的全部和能让他幸福的全部。  
对身为男子高中生的他们而言，如果不能打排球，一定是没法幸福的。  
而对宫侑和宫治这两个「个体」而言，如果不能得到北信介的全部，同样是没法幸福的。  
意识到这一点的时候是盛夏的傍晚。他们每人叼着一根冰棍正在吃。宫侑吃得比较慢，还剩下大半根，宫治吃得比较快，还剩下小半根。结果是两个人在意识到这一点的时候都惊呆了，足足好几分钟没缓过神来。宫治的冰棍化掉了顶多是流得嘴唇上下巴上都是，而宫侑流了一身，被老妈痛骂，还被兄弟嘲笑，俗称，五十步笑百步。  
「我们明天就去找北前辈告白吧。」  
「明天是烟花大会呀！好俗套！」  
「那我自己去，你看着。」  
「治！你休想偷跑！」  
「那就一起。」  
「好，一起！」  
那时候的他们没有考虑过常识。他们觉得他们一起跟北前辈交往就是理所当然的事情，就像他们一起打球一样。他们也没考虑过被北前辈拒绝会怎么样，因为他们觉得一切就应该像北前辈接球，宫侑传球然后宫治扣球一样顺理成章。  
他们想在第一朵烟花绽放的时候向北前辈告白。  
虽然俗套，但是浪漫。  
在烟花大会即将开始的时候，他们急急忙忙寻找北信介。可他们没能找到北信介，是北信介找到了他们。他们本想让北前辈面朝烟花绽放的方向听取他们的告白，但实际上那个人抢先一步占据了背朝烟花的位置。  
「侑，治，我——」  
北信介对他们说，他们从未见过那个人如那一刻般的笑容，淡淡的红晕和琉璃般剔透的眸子，然后——  
然后，就好像播放器被按下了暂停键。  
宫侑班上有个同学，是来自和歌山的游泳部体育生。他的老家在海边，祖上似乎是打渔为生的，学游泳比学走路还快。那个人曾经跟他说，海浪非常可怕。起初宫侑压根儿不信，说海浪来了跑就完事儿了，大不了憋口气潜进水里。而对方对这种想当然的回答嗤之以鼻，说如果你这么想，可能死都不知道是怎么死的。他还说，就算自己水性好，也不敢在涨潮的时候到海边乱晃。他小时候有一次淘气抓螃蟹，不顾大人的警告偷溜出来，自以为不会有事，不料一个浪头过来就被打懵了。他说那种感觉就像一面墙抓着你使劲砸到另一面墙上去，那时的海水不是水，根本就是硬邦邦的混凝土。自己运气好，只晕了几秒就醒了，要不然被海浪卷走多半要死不见尸。  
那时候宫侑不怎么信，觉得对方在吹牛，说得太夸张了。但事后想想，在血肉烟花炸开的瞬间，他们也遭遇了同样的事情。只不过他的那个同学是在物质世界遭遇的，他们是在精神世界遭遇的。  
那股强烈的精神洪流就像将他们的意识全部冲垮为一个个分子一个个原子，当他们以强烈的执念重塑自己的意识世界后，他们已经不再是之前的他们了，从「人类」变成了「怪物」。  
新生的「怪物」就像新生儿一样，有一段混乱又棘手的新生期。婴儿不记得自己出生的时候经历了什么，而当他们重新掌控自己的身体，时间已经过去了一个多小时。  
暖融融，湿淋淋。  
血的味道，欲望的味道。  
无论是精神还是肉体都涌动着前所未有的刺激感，比痛苦更尖锐，比快乐更剧烈。很快他们就意识到违和感最直接的来源——他们身体的一部分还在北信介体内。  
在荒诞不经的梦境里，他们曾经对那个人做过很多不可告人的事情。但是，即使把那些残酷的幻想叠加起来，也就是刚刚能和北信介此时伤痕累累的状况持平。  
宫侑和宫治——或者说，是新生的「怪物」——对北信介做了很多很过分的事情，而且是那种，即使事后土下座切腹道歉也不会被原谅的事情。  
「侑，治。」  
那个人用带血的声音呼唤他们的名字，琉璃般的眼睛就像蒙上了一层新娘的头纱。  
「来支配我的全部呀，然后，我……也会支配你们的全部。」  
这是他们听过的最深情也是最恐怖的情话——如果那能算作情话的话。  
从那一天开始，他们的生活就变成了彼此矛盾的悖论。  
他们是怪物，他们的本质是对所爱之人的占有欲。他们想要北信介的一切，想要那个人的爱也想让那个人幸福。但那个人是人类，是特别对策部的分队长，有责任维护好自身的立场和他们的战斗力。所以他们永远不能满足，北信介也永远不能幸福。  
宫侑和宫治最经常讨论的一个问题可能永远也不会有答案。他们想知道北信介到底还爱不爱他们，但他们又不敢知道。他们必然不肯接受否定的答案，但肯定的答案多半也只会让他们的心情更加别扭。他们不断地讨论一些鸡毛蒜皮毫无意义的小事，得出各种臆测的肯定的或者否定的答案，作为日常消遣，就像人类喜欢喝酒抽烟似的。  
如果北信介感到幸福，他们很可能会就此消失。一旦他们消失了，就没法继续占有北信介，他们绝对不接受这样的结局。他们是怪物，他们自私任性不受道德的约束，所以，比起失去北信介，他们宁愿让北信介痛苦。  
他们是怪物，北信介是生贽。  
宫侑和宫治恣意撕扯着那些和他们无关的记忆。他们要吃掉其他可能让北前辈感到幸福的记忆。他们要吃掉那个人对亲朋好友的记忆。然后在那些空白的位置，恣意涂抹着谎言的毒汁和肉体的欢愉。他们一边和北前辈做爱一边编造着恶毒的谎言，事后再把那些最痛苦和最快乐的记忆吃干抹净。  
最理想的状态，莫过于让北信介保持着「不失理智」的「不幸」。  
这个夜晚就像过去和将来的无数个夜晚一样，在那个人极度快乐和极度痛苦的泪水里暂时中止。他们不约而同地抬起手，掌心触到了北信介温热的泪滴。  
在那一瞬间，他们能感受到自己的颤抖和兄弟的颤抖。  
「北前辈……」  
宫治喃喃低语。称呼没有变，但并不是每个人都知道他们对那个人的称呼其实是「北前辈」的意思。他们早就知道他们依然爱着北前辈，一直一直爱着，每一天每个小时每一秒都更爱北前辈一些。但那个人真的很强，比高中时代的北信介更强。无论他们怎么掠夺怎么剥削也无法占有那个人的全部。他们希望他们可以永远不被满足，这样他们就能越来越多越来越多地爱着北信介。  
他们不会满足的，在北信介得到幸福之前。  
「我们不会让北前辈得到幸福的！到死为止！」  
宫侑说，喘着粗气。  
听起来就像反派的恶毒诅咒，但宫治知道那并非他们原本的意思。他们必须拥有北信介，对北信介的占有欲是名为「宫侑」和「宫治」的怪物的本质和核心。如果他们想要占有北信介就不能让那个人感到幸福，如果那个人没法为他们而幸福他们就永远不会满足。到死为止那个人都要被他们支配也支配着他们，所以——  
当北信介要死掉的时候，就可以得到幸福了。  
被他们吃掉的「记忆」并没有被消化分解，而是好好地成为了他们的一部分。他们珍藏着北前辈的记忆，筛选、分类，就像以前做热身运动一样认真。如果北信介要死了，他们就要把一切的一切归还给那个人。这样北信介就可以得到幸福，他们也会得到满足。  
当北信介死去，他们也会消失，没有比这更糟糕又更浪漫的殉情方式了。  
「……好呀。」  
北信介轻声说，如同在血肉横飞的惨案现场说出神圣的结婚誓言。  
宫侑和宫治将那个人簇拥在中间，张开嘴，紧紧咬住了他们的生贽。

——怪物的生贽（Lover）。  
——写作生贽，读作恋人。

[LOVE NEVER END]

AFTER STORY 幸福的□□

□□ 北 信介

「小信。」  
有个模糊的人影坐在曾经被称为「家」的地方的檐廊下，面目模糊。如果声音再模糊一点，他大概就没法听懂对方在说什么。  
远方有蝉鸣阵阵，颈后流淌着温热的汗水。  
这是夏天。  
这是他的家人。  
在清明梦中，北信介如此判断。  
「是不是有了喜欢的人呀？」  
那个人用亲切的口吻问。  
「是呀，□□。」  
他听到自己这样回答。  
被「吃掉」的记忆并没有完全消失，而是变得模糊了。  
打个比方，就像他手里的除草工具一样。如果长年缺乏养护，就会生锈、变钝，难以使用。但只是难以使用，并非不能使用。费上很多力气的话，还是能让它勉强发挥一点作用。  
此时此刻，他就置身于自己生锈变钝的记忆里。  
「是这样呀。如果小信愿意，有机会来和我聊聊你喜欢的人呀。」  
喜欢。  
一般而言，喜欢是安全范围内的词语，指对某种事物怀有好感。这种好感只是普遍意义上的好感，不越界，不激烈，不疯狂，也就不会带来额外的危险。  
「好呀，不过……」  
从「不过」开始，他的行为就已经背离了作为根基的记忆残片，梦境会分崩离析也是自然而然的发展。  
「……准确地说，已经不是『喜欢』了。」  
在无数或暗淡或明亮的碎片里，他的手指摸到了温热的肌肤和富有弹性的肌肉。北信介意识到自己即将醒来，于是接下来的话语也失去了说出口的机会。  
——我爱着他们。  
黑暗里，这个念头闪闪发光，就像宫侑和宫治的眼睛。  
天还没有亮。夜空里看不见月亮也看不见星星。潮湿的暑热就像浑身滚落的汗水。空调开着，温度很低，可侑和治的夹击让他感到自己置身盛夏，烈日当头，酷热难耐。  
「……北前辈。」  
治的声音和舌头仿佛同时在他体内蠕动。  
「有点可惜呀，北前辈。」  
侑抬高声调说，手指的存在感比声音更鲜明。  
「我们本来想给北前辈一个惊喜!」  
内在的湿润声响让他不自觉地扭动身体。他感到侑同时从内外两侧分开了他的身体，用手指，用手掌。而治的面容覆盖了他的整个视野，连呼吸都被夺走了。他用力深吸一口气，搂住治的脖子，把嘴唇固定在对方的嘴唇上。他的视线掠过治的发梢，瞥见了窗外忽地露出的一弯残月。尖锐的形状，恰如侑贯穿他的冲击。  
痛楚是无数个锐利的瞬间。  
甜美是果汁包裹舌头的浸润。  
清晨，北信介在庭院里摘下两颗苹果。一颗偏青，一颗偏红。清洗，擦拭，他在青苹果上咬了一口，酸味便迅速咬住舌头隐隐作痛的伤口，就像侑喜欢做的那样。他在红苹果上咬了一口，甜味的果汁漫溢口腔，就像治缠绵的舌吻。他只来得及各咬一口，苹果就被宫侑和宫治抢走囫囵吞下，连果核都不剩。  
他的庭院里有两棵苹果树，他的心里爱着两个人。  
很多年以前的夏天，在这里还是被称之为「家」。他曾经和相熟的朋友在家里开学习会。这段记忆不知何时已经被啃噬得千疮百孔。他记不清究竟有哪些人，也不记得他和他们说了什么又复习了些什么。但他记得那两棵苹果树。  
他推测，或许当时的他们在休息的时候闲聊了几句。对男子高中生而言，聊着聊着就聊到喜欢的人，或者聊到为什么会喜欢，是非常合理的发展。  
他喜欢的人就像庭院里生长的苹果树。  
不是一见钟情，也没有一蹴而就，生长过程甚至可以用平凡而缓慢来形容。  
人与人的相遇，就像种子落入泥土。  
最初可能仅仅是例行公事。他为了完成暑假作业而把苹果核埋入院子里，观察种子的生长情况。他不是专业的种植者，就像高中的他也不准备成为职业球员一样。种子发芽，破土而出，向阳生长，那一切都是出于他们的本性。而他只是一个记录者，定时定量给予他们必要的照顾。然后，在不知不觉间，他对他们的关注超过了必要的份额。他爱护他们也修剪他们，和他们一起生长一起向上，慢慢成为了彼此生活中不可或缺的一部分。  
枝繁叶茂，根植土壤。  
「在意」的量变，最终变为了「喜欢」的质变。  
阳光、水分、养料。  
细心呵护的果实成熟了。  
夏天的烟花大会在盛夏即将完结的时候举办。  
在烟花大会的前一天，苹果红了。  
对于高中的北信介而言，宫侑和宫治已经是生命中习以为常的一部分，就像庭院里的两颗苹果树。清晨醒来，他透过窗棂最先见到的便是那两棵树。他每天早上都会吃苹果。或者是新鲜的苹果，或者是家人制作的苹果干和水果茶。牙齿咬穿果肉的脆响犹如疼痛一般，但果汁的甜美抚慰了舌头。苹果成为了他的习惯，他的血肉，他不可分割的组成部分。他不知道这种感觉是不是常人所定义的「爱情」。但倘若「爱情」指的是人类最强烈最深刻最持久的感情，那么，这应该就是北信介的「爱情」了。  
他准备向宫侑和宫治告白的那一天，原本打算在烟花大会结束后邀请他们来自己家。苹果树的果实已经成熟，直接吃很好吃，做成果汁或者苹果派也十分美味。他想请他们品尝自己种出的果实的滋味，如同吞咽爱情的隐喻。  
但是，就在那一夜，尝到苹果滋味的唯独他一人。  
关于那个混乱而悲惨的夜晚的记忆，大多数被宫侑和宫治吃掉了。他从那隐约的轮廓里推测，他用自己的身体作为诱饵，引开了两头失控的妖狐怪物。但他们还是抓住了他，在他家的庭院里将他扑倒。  
剧烈的摇晃间，两颗苹果树上的果实掉落一地，又被碾压成泥。他被脸朝下压在泥土里的时候，尝到了压烂的苹果、湿润的泥土和自己的鲜血混合在一起的味道。  
又甜又咸，又腥又涩。  
那一夜他活下来了，一并活下来的还有两棵苹果树。除此之外，北家没有其他的幸存者。  
手指触摸着果树粗糙的树皮，北感到宫侑和宫治咬住了他的脖子。微微的刺痛与记忆里妖狐的牙齿截然不同。他们想在这里吃他，就像狼吞虎咽地吃掉苹果一样。他没有反抗，但他们还是抓住他的手臂，使他处于无法反抗的姿势。  
暂时，1117分队的其他人还没有来。但他们随时可能来到这里。宫侑和宫治摇晃着他也摇晃着树干，他们吃着掉落的苹果也吃着他，还把苹果喂给他吃。很痛苦，很快乐，很甜美。他们的嘴唇上沾满了苹果的汁液。渐渐的，北信介很难分辨自己是在啃咬苹果还是在亲吻他们。  
打断他们的并不是队友，而是紧急任务的电话。  
这次的任务不算复杂，但或许自己通宵未睡的原因，结束的瞬间他感到自己眼前一片晕眩，身体不受控制地向前跌倒，然后枪响了。  
子弹擦掉几根头发的同时，他也稳住了自己的身体，高举双手，向队友示意自己一切正常。  
「非常抱歉！」  
回到办公地点后，土下座的银岛不知道第多少次向他道歉。  
「北，你管管他。」  
阿兰挠着头发，表情近似头疼。  
「他今天一直跪着没起来，我们怎么开导他都没用，就连角名冷嘲热讽他也不生气了——再不阻止他，我怕他一旦拿到把刀就真去切腹了。」  
阿兰说完就要走，而宫侑和宫治幸灾乐祸地倚在沙发上准备看热闹。  
「侑，治，你们也出去。」  
「为什么呀！北前辈！」  
「我会保持安静的，让侑出去就行了。」  
「少废话！快走！」  
阿兰一左一右把那对双胞胎拖了出去。阿兰的力量可谓是1117分队最强，但宫侑和宫治的离开和队友的臂力没有直接的关系。  
侑和治不会违背他说的话，从那个夜晚开始便是如此。  
或许别人会认为这也是怪物与生贽彼此支配的组成部分，但作为当事人，北信介很清楚这不是单纯的「支配」。  
所谓「契约」，顾名思义就是协议，是合同，是双方的彼此试探、让步和妥协，本质上和商业谈判没有区别。通常「怪物」一方与「生贽」一方都会经历一番漫长又冲突不断的磨合期。彼此的支配程度越高，冲突就越剑拔弩张，磨合的时间也越长。  
相比之下，北信介与宫侑、宫治的「契约」，就仿佛是一纸婚姻证明。  
他不曾阻止他们的欲望。而在欲望之外，他们也不曾违背他的意愿。  
「我很抱歉！」  
土下座的银岛五体投地道歉，声音却抬得比之前更高，体育会系的精神劲儿展露无遗。  
「银岛，抬起头。」  
北信介在对方眼中看到了强忍着没有涌出来的眼泪。  
「我认为勇于道歉是一种优秀的品质，但我同样认为你没必要这样谢罪。」  
「可是！可是！可是……我差点害死北前辈呀！」  
「我认为，做了错事才需要道歉。那不是你的错。」  
「那是我的错呀！」  
银岛坚定地说。  
「从常理道德的角度上来说，你做的没错。就像是在绑匪有异动的时候果断开枪击毙从而救出人质一样，你的判断没有错。错在我，没有做好体调管理，给你们造成了困扰，抱歉。」  
「可、可是！我不应该开枪的，我应该相信北先生——我很尊敬北先生呀！可我差点就……」  
「从个人角度而言，我不认为你做了错事。在大多数人看来，别人想要杀掉自己是不能原谅的事情。但我不是大多数人。我知道你对我没有怨恨。如果在那种情况下你杀了我，不应该是你对我道歉，而应该是我向你道歉，抱歉给你留下了不好的回忆。或者说……」  
北信介的目光扫过银岛不可思议的表情，落在后面的笔记本电脑上。他记得自己关机了，但现在上面的指示灯出现了奇妙的闪烁，显然他们正在被监听。  
嫌疑人——不，应该说几乎是确定的犯人——正是角名。  
这种无所不在的信息获取方式十分便利，所以1117分队的人也默认了自己的隐私可能会被窥探的后果。  
「……我要感谢你才对。」  
——为「那一天」的提前到来。  
银岛蓄积已久的眼泪突然以喷发的方式决堤。北拿过纸巾盒递给他。对方手忙脚乱地擦着，嘴里喃喃说着注入「一定很痛苦吧」、「果然那对北先生来说是解脱啊」这样显而易见的误解。  
他已经说完他可以说的内容，引发他人的误解也是无可奈何的结果。考虑到银岛率直的性格很容易陷入思维的死循环，他决定另辟蹊径，引开对方的注意力。  
「银岛，你听说过一个说法吗？」  
他说，并不期待银岛能理解自己即将说出的潜台词。但位于电子指示灯闪烁的另一侧的人，应该可以读懂他隐藏的含义。  
「有人问神父，自己能否在祈祷的时候抽烟，得到了否定的答案。有人问神父，自己能否在抽烟的时候祈祷，得到了肯定的答案。」  
银岛使劲吸了吸鼻子，正如他预料的那样被吸引了注意力。  
「诶？可是做的是同样的事情啊！都是一边抽烟一边祈祷！」  
「是的。纵然是同一件事情，倘若预设不同，很可能得出截然相反的结论。所以，银岛，不必感到内疚。」  
「对不起！我不太明白！」  
对方率直地说，又擤了擤鼻子。  
「你们是高尚而勇敢的奉献者，我应该向你们道谢才对。一直以来，真的辛苦你们了。至于我……我仅仅是遵循自己内心的渴望而已。」  
不远处的指示灯闪了闪，随即熄灭了。  
「嗯，怎么说呢——虽然听不太懂，但我觉得北先生真的是一个很伟大的人！我发自内心地尊重着北先生！以后我也会更加努力日益精进成为北先生可靠的队员！」  
银岛激动地说。对方并不是一个能言善辩的人，能够脱口而出这么多话语一定是因为早就在心里下定了决心。  
「谢谢。」  
北说道。  
「角名在外面等你。」  
银岛碰到门把手的时候，他补充道。  
见到角名的瞬间，银岛就变了表情。  
「你来做什么！」  
「圣诞节。」  
「圣诞节怎么了？」  
「你肯定没有女朋友，所以圣诞节和我一起出去吧。」  
「谁说我没有女朋友啊！我现在没有不代表几个月后也没有啊！我跟你说我可受女孩子欢迎了！」  
「呵。你还是老样子呀，一点也不会说谎。」  
那两人一边进行着银岛单方面认定的「吵架」一边走远了。  
宫侑和宫治还没有回来，办公室里只剩下他一个人。在难得的宁静中，北信介靠向椅背，闭目养神。片刻的休憩过后，他重新端正坐姿，打开了记事簿。  
记事簿最开始也是最显眼的位置，写着一行字。  
——北信介是人类。  
就像所有人都预设「北信介被迫做出牺牲」一样，「北信介是人类」就是现在的「北信介」的「预设」。  
的确，宫侑和宫治的「进食」磨钝了他的记忆，但并未剥夺任何一个关键节点。他们吃得很有「分寸」，节制程度超乎他的预料，并不会真正影响到他想做的事情。他会忘记亲朋好友的名字，他会忘记和亲朋好友的情谊和一起度过的美好时光，不过那些对现在的他并不构成妨碍。  
甚至，那些被他们剥夺的、他们给予他的痛苦和快乐的记忆，也可以为他期待的「未来」添砖加瓦。  
他记得自己常常在泪水、酸痛和疲惫中醒来，头脑却笼罩在一片朦胧的雾气之间。镜子不会说谎，身体的痕迹也不会。水流冲过新鲜的牙印和淤痕，他们的味道从体内倾泻而下。因此他知道在无数个夜晚一定有着数不清的痛苦和快乐，又在醒来前被他们吃掉。  
——北信介是人类。  
这是过于理所当然的预设，每一次映入眼帘，仿佛都在给予他截然相反的暗示。  
在血肉烟花绽放的那一夜，他就隐隐约约地意识到，人与怪物的界线不是那么清晰。  
同样，人与神明的界线也不是那么清晰。  
所谓的怪物，所谓的神明，不过是从全体人类的意识里抽象而出又归纳总结的产物。  
人可以成为怪物，当然也可以成为神明。  
「信介，你今天也来参拜？」  
「血肉烟花」惨案的十周年祭日，会在神社里遇到大耳和阿兰等人，他丝毫不感到意外。在预约的时候他就特别注意过，与朋友兼同事们错开了时间。他们离场的时候，刚好能见到即将入场的他。  
「抱歉，我想一个人参拜。」  
他向他们颔首致意，他们则表现出十足的理解。  
「明白明白，没关系啦，你的情况特殊嘛。」  
阿兰摆摆手，说。  
一行人匆匆告辞，下一轮入场的参拜者只有他一人。  
日本人信仰的神道教，可以算是泛神论的一种，或者也可以说是万物有灵论。  
森罗万象，皆可成神。  
正如『古事记』所云，凡不平凡者，皆称为迦微（神明，Kami）。不仅是优秀者、善良者、有功者，凶恶者、奇怪者、可怕者亦可称为神明。  
人类亦怪物。  
怪物亦神明。  
合掌参拜的瞬间，北信介想到了宫侑和宫治。  
或许，也可以说他们是占有欲的神明。  
与他人或同情、或怜悯、或沉痛的目光相反，北信介从未认为自己缔结的「血之契约」是「被迫」做出的牺牲。他心甘情愿地付出了代价，而那种代价也不足以称为「牺牲」，而是落入泥土的一颗种子。  
在意识到自己是宫侑和宫治的「占有欲」所指向的对象的瞬间，北信介就感到了「幸福」。  
通常而言，人类的欲望是有极限的。食欲会在填饱肚子后消失，性欲会在发泄完毕后消失。而一旦欲望彻底得到满足，以欲望为核心的「怪物」同样会消失。  
常人的「幸福」常常与满足等同，但北信介的「幸福」是一棵不断疯长的参天巨树。  
他对「幸福」的渴望深不见底。  
他对「让恋人幸福」的渴望与日俱增。  
也许，早在遭遇精神洪流冲击的那一瞬间，他就不再是普通的「人类」了。  
但是，他不想成为被欲望支配的「怪物」。  
「北信介」决定继续作为「人类」而存在。  
时至今日，他依然认为人类的理性和节制是他会永远珍藏的宝物，是他能够支配自己的「疯狂」与「贪婪」的锁链。  
他爱宫侑和宫治，也并不后悔将「无法告白这份爱」作为「血之契约」的代价。  
因为，得不到的事物，会让欲望与日俱增。  
他们给予的伤害，他们给予的快乐，全部汇聚成他的幸福。但他不满足。他永远不会得到满足。他渴望的幸福和他对他们的爱永远不会满足，而他们闪闪发亮的贪欲也永远不会满足。  
大多数的幸福在他感受到的同时就被他们剥夺。而他们向他诉说过他们的打算，那些支持以恒被剥夺的部分，那些多到匪夷所思的幸福，将在他死前归还给他。至少在死的时候，他们想让他得到幸福，得到满足。  
「在意」的量变，会引发「喜欢」的质变。  
日常积累的点滴幸福同样是量变，但倘若一瞬间涌来多到不可思议的幸福呢？  
北信介喜欢自己作为「人类」的身份。他很怀念自己逝去的家人，珍惜与自己志同道合的朋友、队友和战友，也按照上级的要求来注射药物延长这样平稳的时光。然而，生长是种子的天性。埋在土里的苹果核，只要有合适的阳光和养分，就一定会长成一颗苹果树，结出苹果的果实。  
来到神社的北信介，只会为亡者祈祷冥福。  
他从来没有许下过任何关于自己的愿望。  
或者说，他从未向神明许愿。  
他没有愿望，他只有决心。  
他决心得到幸福，决心让宫侑和宫治得到幸福，决心让所有人得到幸福，以及对幸福无止境的渴望。  
每一天都会比前一天更幸福，每一天都会期待着明天会比今天更幸福。在幸福中追逐幸福，为了幸福而前进。

他们是他最爱的「苹果」。  
而他会成为「苹果树」。

跋 历史读物

……在死亡的瞬间，北信介成为了幸福的「神明」。  
那两棵苹果树至今依然枝繁叶茂，果实累累。  
每个吃过果实的人都说，那是他们尝到过的最美味的苹果。  
后来？  
每个人的生活都成为了全新的故事——幸福的故事。  
从此以后，所有的故事都有了幸福的结局。

[HAPPY END]


End file.
